Camden County, North Carolina
Camden County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2010, the population was 9,980. Its county seat is the community of Camden . Camden County is the first and only consolidated city-county in the state. It is part of the Elizabeth City, North Carolina, Micropolitan Statistical Area. History The county was formed in 1777 from the northeastern part of Pasquotank County. It was named for Charles Pratt, 1st Lord Camden, who had opposed the Stamp Act. The county is the site of the southern terminus of the Dismal Swamp Canal and was the location of the Battle of South Mills on April 19, 1862 during the American Civil War which brought a minor victory to the Confederacy. Shiloh Baptist Church, founded around 1727 by Paul Palmer is the oldest Baptist church in North Carolina, located in the Shiloh township. Though technically there are (or were) no incorporated municipalities in Camden County, the county nonetheless became the first consolidated city-county entity in North Carolina in June 2006.Camden County Government - Board of Commissioners - February 10, 2006 Camden County is the location of Blackwater USA's Blackwater Lodge and Training Center. Government Camden County is a member of the Albemarle Commission regional council of governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (21.27%) is water. Townships The county is divided into three townships: Courthouse, Shiloh, and South Mills. Adjacent counties and independent cities *Chesapeake, Virginia - north *Currituck County, North Carolina - northeast *Tyrrell County, North Carolina - south-southwest (across Albemarle Sound) *Pasquotank County, North Carolina - southwest *Gates County, North Carolina - northwest *Suffolk, Virginia - north-northwest National protected area *Great Dismal Swamp National Wildlife Refuge (part) Schools There are five schools in Camden county: Grandy Primary School, Camden Intermediate School, Camden Middle School, Camden County High School, and CamTech High School. However one other former school lies in Shiloh. It was a community school for the Shiloh area. The school is now home to a general store with the Topside Restaurant on top. The Shiloh School sign is still visible on the top of the facade at the front of the building. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 9,980 people, 2,662 households, and 2,023 families residing in the county. The population density was 29 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 2,973 housing units at an average density of 12/sq mi (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 82.1% White, 13.2% Black or African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.5% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.7% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. 2.2% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,662 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.20% were married couples living together, 9.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.00% were non-families. 20.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 30.50% from 25 to 44, 25.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 98.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,493, and the median income for a family was $45,387. Males had a median income of $36,274 versus $24,875 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,681. 10.10% of the population and 7.90% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 12.60% are under the age of 18 and 20.30% are 65 or older. Cities and towns *Camden (unincorporated) *Elizabeth City (mostly in Pasquotank County) *Shiloh *South Mills See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Camden County, North Carolina References External links *Camden County government official website * Elizabeth City Area Convention and Visitors Bureau Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Camden County, North Carolina Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:Elizabeth City micropolitan area